


One Year Later

by iam_spock (FanficbyLee)



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-24
Updated: 2013-10-24
Packaged: 2017-12-30 09:26:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1016953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanficbyLee/pseuds/iam_spock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(I feel silly writing a summary for such a short ficlet.) Spock visits Leonard's grave one year after his death after being together for decades.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Year Later

I was alone. I knew that it was an inevitability. They were after all only human. I had stood at Jim’s grave with Leonard at my side. Ready to run away, give up my commission and run away to New Vulcan to lick my wounds. I’d told him that it was to find my soul, to center myself, but I’d been misleading him. Leonard had seen right through me. He’d called me out, and he’d made me realize that I wasn’t alone. I had him. I had our crew. I had people who cared about me.

But now they were gone. He was gone.

I’d watched him age, slowly dying before my eyes. In many ways it was harder than watching Jim die behind that damned seal where I couldn’t touch him. I’d been able to touch Leonard. It started with his hands, and then I’d taught him what it meant to touch fingers together while he’d showed me how nice it was to kiss someone with stubble on their face.

I’d promised him, as I’d watched the faraway look in his eyes, shades of green and brown that I loved, when he made me promise to wait a year before I left Earth. My fingers traced the lines on his face, initiating the last meld that we’d ever share. I felt what he felt. Saw memories of our life together. My tears joined his as we said our final good bye.

My year was over. I stopped at his grave, crouching on my heels while I poured bourbon on the ground. It seemed more fitting than flowers. The heat of the Georgian sun beating on my back through the trees a welcome touch of warmth that reminded me of him although the humidity was making it hard to breathe.

“Bullshit,” I could hear him in my mind. “You’re goin’ to cry.” And I was.

“I miss you,” I could have said it in Vulcan. He’d learned my language after all, but I wasn’t Vulcan—not only. “You taught me that I’m not one or the other. I won’t run away. I’m staying here on Earth. I’ve given up my posting as Ambassador. I’m even using contractions. You should be proud. I’ll watch over your family just like I promised that I would. I might even stop bitching about it once I get used to the humidity here.”


End file.
